


Heaven, a tribute to RoyEd Fanart

by luxquintessence



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxquintessence/pseuds/luxquintessence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I own neither FullMetal Alchemist, nor any of the illustrations (nor music) used in this video... I'm just an editor with bad taste in techno covers. </p>
<p>The music used is "Just Like Heaven" (Lewd Behavior Remix)  by lεώḋ вεhαṿïøɾ  found here: https://soundcloud.com/lewdbehavior/just-like-heaven-remix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven, a tribute to RoyEd Fanart

http://youtu.be/n3FkY6asMyY

(try link above if embedding is notworking)


End file.
